


Take To The Sky

by monodramatic



Series: FE Trans Week [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (this time its both of them), Ambiguous Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Canon Compliant, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Trans Male Character, anyways heres your "gendered classes are stupid" fic, could be platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monodramatic/pseuds/monodramatic
Summary: “Why is it stupid?”Hubert almost laughs.“You can’t be serious.”He can. And he is.“I’m not a little girl anymore.”“And? Neither am I. I fail to see what that has to do with this.”Written for FE Trans Week Day 2: (Class) Change
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: FE Trans Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833490
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: Fire Emblem Trans Week 2020!





	Take To The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> more trans week!! i know i said i would be mostly writing characters i hadnt written before, but i couldnt get pegasus knight hubert out of my head. im so mad the dlc classes are gendered bc hubert is quite literally built to be a dark flier.
> 
> (once again it would be lovely if you go to [my twitter](https://twitter.com/monodramatic_) and check out my pinned tweet to support me)

This is stupid. He keeps telling himself that, but he still finds himself dragging his feet across the field, tearing up pieces of dried grass as he makes his way to the pasture where the pegasi graze. It’s not in his nature to be late, quite the opposite actually, but he finds himself wanting to stretch this walk out as much as possible.

What had even possessed him to open his mouth about this? He’s never told anyone, aside from a poorly scrawled anonymous note back during school, but Ferdinand just has a way of getting people to talk. He didn’t even realize what he was saying until the words had already left his mouth. He files that bit of information away for later. If Ferdinand can get  _ him _ to talk, he can get  _ anyone _ to talk.

~~~

“When you were young, what did you want to do when you grew up? I had always wanted to be a knight, but unfortunately that was not as pleasant as I had hoped…”

The silence stretches. He should say something about how he’s doing just what he was made for. How he learned from a young age not to want things. But he doesn’t say that.

“I had… always wanted to be a pegasus knight. Still do, honestly. It’s stupid.”

He spits the words out as if they disgust him. A beat of silence. He feels his cheeks heat up and refuses to meet Ferdinand’s eyes. Another beat.

“Why is it stupid?”

Hubert almost laughs.

“You can’t be serious.”

He can. And he is.

“I’m not a little girl anymore.”  
“And? Neither am I. I fail to see what that has to do with this.”

~~~

But he hadn’t laughed. He had redirected the conversation to a different topic, and acted as though he hadn’t heard this frankly humiliating confession. Hubert had nearly forgotten too, until he received an unmarked letter in his mail the next day, requesting that he and Ferdinand change plans for their next teatime. So here he is. Crunching his way through dead grass and fallen leaves, making his way to an enclosure he’s only ever seen from a distance.

As he crests the small hill, the fence comes into view, then a large pair of black wings, and finally Ferdinand, running a large wooden comb through the pegasus’ mane. The pasture is empty aside from the pegasus and Ferdinand, who has ditched his work coat and pulled his hair into a loose bun. Hubert faintly recalls him mentioning some of the horses like to chew on it. Hubert clears his throat to make his presence known. He has a habit of keeping unnaturally quiet, and Ferdinand has a habit of getting distracted easily.

“Hubert! I’m glad to see you here!”

He jogs lightly over to the fence gate, flicking up the latch.

“Come in!”

Hubert steps into the pasture tentatively as Ferdinand re-latches the gate, unable to take his eyes off the pegasus standing only a few meters away. He tries his best to keep his face as neutral as possible, not wanting Ferdiand to clue in on this weird mixture of nerves and excitement that he hasn’t felt in several years.

“I hadn’t realized we had a black pegasus.”

“Well, she has been… a bit of a personal project of mine.”

The pegasus finally notices Hubert, and looks at him apprehensively.

“She can tell you’re nervous. There is nothing to be afraid of, I promise Valerie is very gentle.”

So that’s its name. Valerie. Unfortunately Ferdinand’s reassurance does little to calm him down. Despite this long held secret, Hubert has never been a fan of horses. Or most animals, really. Horses especially are very large and powerful and he can never tell what they want from him. He will settle for watching them from a distance, thank you very much. But he’s here now, and he knows Ferdinand won’t let him leave.

“Take off your cape. She may try to bite it.”  
Great.

“It could scare her too. Horses startle very easily.”

Excellent.

Hubert unbuckles his cape, folding it lengthwise before hanging it over the fence. As Ferdinand strides over to Valerie, Hubert notices she isn’t saddled, which  _ does _ actually reassure him a bit. At least he doesn’t have to actually get up there. Yet. He has a sneaking suspicion Ferdinand won’t let that last too long, but he’ll cross that bridge when he gets to it.

It’s very strange to see Ferdinand interact with the creature. He begins to guide her over, making sure to stay within her field of vision and soothing her by running the back of his hand against the side of her neck. Hubert sees his lips move, probably cooing at her, but he assumes that’s just Ferdinand being Ferdinand. 

Her hooves clop gently as Ferdinand slowly leads her over; she’s kicking up grass and clumps of dirt the same way Hubert was just moments ago. She snorts, mussing up her mane a bit and shaking her head so it falls in front of one of her eyes. She almost reminds him of himself, in a way. No, nevermind, that’s weird.

“Come a little closer. Not too quickly though.”

He begins to take slow, hesitant steps forward until the two of them stand face to face, less than a meter separating them. She can’t seem to decide whether to look at Ferdinand or Hubert. He gingerly holds a gloved hand out to her, giving her a moment to smell him. Animals like to smell first, right? Apparently that works, as she huffs out a warm breath and bumps her nose into Hubert’s outstretched hand.

Hubert and Ferdinand both visibly relax, the former more than the latter. Valerie seems to grow a bit more bold as well, unfurling her wings in a quick motion, hitting Ferdinand over the shoulder and knocking a few strands of hair from his bun. Hubert chuckles and Valerie nickers, almost a laugh of her own.

“You know…” Ferdinand is scowling, but he can’t keep the fondness from his voice. “I cannot help but feel she reminds me of  _ someone _ .”

“Oh? I thought so too, but I couldn’t place it.”

Ferdinand rolls his eyes.

“Well,” he blows some loose hair out of his face. “At least the two of you seem to be getting along.”


End file.
